housekihimefandomcom-20200213-history
Combat Mechanics
This article covers everything about combat for any game mode. =Combat= Turn When all characters have conducted their normal attacks once, it counts as a turn. Skills do not affect turn count. Normal Attack - A character finishes its turn when it conducts a normal attack that deals damage. Normal attacks are affected by Criticals, Focused Fires, Taunts and Blocks. Characters with Stealth cannot be normally attacked unless it's the only legal target. Normal attacks are conducted and sorted by highest Agility. Some effects from certain characters can trigger upon normal attacks. Normal attacks can trigger extra attacks, and can trigger enemy counter attacks. Additional Attack - Whenever a character uses a damaging skill or conducts a normal attack, it has a chance to trigger an additional attack, with an independant damage calculation and does not affect turn count. Characters with Stealth cannot be additionally attacked. Some effects from certain characters can trigger upon additional attacks. Additional attacks can trigger enemy counter attacks. Characters with high Agility have a higher chance of performing additional attacks. Counter Attack - This can trigger when a character takes damage from attacks or skills, performing an attack that does not use up turn count. Characters with Stealth cannot be counter attacked. Some effects from certain characters can trigger upon counter attacks. *'Counter Attack Up Passives' ** Obsidian - Heroic Stalwart ** Ruby - Scarlet Chain Formation *'Counter Attack Down Passives' ** Sphene - Evasive Tactics Combat Multiplier These effects trigger when attacking, using skills or defending before applying defense calculation and resolving damage. Critical This occurs at a certain probability when attacking, providing a 150% damage multiplier. This is cancelled out by Block. Some skills and passives guarantee this Critical chance, which ignores any other effects that lower critical rate. This can stack with Guard Break and Focus Fire. *'Critical Up Passives' ** Sapphire - Silent Azure Tactics ** Turquoise - Compassionate Leader ** Apatite - Alumnus's Assistance *'Critical Down Passives' ** Red Jasper - Illusionary Techniques ** Chrysoprase - Sturdy Clarion *'Auto-Critical Passives' ** Peridot - Eureka! *'Auto-Critical Skills' ** Lapis Lazuli - Heroic Ray ** Chrysoprase - Blank-Mind Tri-Smash ** Sapphire - Treuno • Espada ** Hawk's Eye - Flying Sword • Shun Focus Fire This occurs at a certain probability when attacking, providing a 130% damage multiplier. Focus Fire changes skill targeting from random (with a priority to enemies on the front row) to the target enemy with the conditions that 1) the lowest current HP among all other enemies and 2) the target has no Barriers while attackable. Focus Fire will still trigger even if neither 1) nor 2) can be fulfilled. *'Focus Fire Up Passives' ** Morion - Mysterious Spiritual Realm *'Auto-Focus Fire' ** Morion - Mysterious Spiritual Realm Guard Break Certain skills have Guard Break, which halves Defense during damage calculation, resulting in more damage. Because of this, Guard Break and Critical when combined can do a serious amount of damage.. *'Guard Break Skills' ** Amethyst - Blaze Ray ** Smoky Quartz - Smoky Buster ** Topaz - Triple Strike Special ** Turquoise - Vacuum Azure Flight ** Apatite - Purple Force ** Aquamarine - Water-Stopping Marine Needle ** Black Opal - Arcanum • Sennijiha ** Nephrite - Prune • Large Cutting Block This occurs at a certain probability when defending, providing a 50% damage multiplier. This is cancelled out by Critical. Some skills and passives guarantee this Block chance, which ignores any other effects that lower block rate. *'Block Passives' ** Iolite - Immovable Stone ** Amber - Introvert Wunderkind *'Auto-Block Passives' ** Ruby - Scarlet Chain Formation ** Aquamarine - Guardian of Aqua Moon *'Auto-Block Skills' ** Iolite - Provoke Spear Taunt The defensive version of Focus Fire, which changes opponent single-target skills and attacks to always target characters with Taunt. If there are multiples, the targeting is randomized between them. *'Taunt Skills' ** Iolite - Provoke Spear Barrier Some characters have passives or skills that grant Barriers, which provide a multiplier of 0% when calculating damage except for skills with Piercing. There are four types of Barriers - Physical, Magical, Dual (which negates both) and Damage Immunity (negates all including Piercing but only lasts for a certain number of hits). *'Physical Barriers' ** Pearl - Genius's Remedy ** Demantoid Garnet - Gun-Crazy ** Hawk's Eye - Cool-Headed Discipline ** Topaz - Triple Strike Special ** Turquoise - Compassionate Leader ** Zircon - Hero Stance ** Sphene - Over-Negotiate *'Magical Barriers' ** Meteorite - Lucky Star ** Peridot - Eureka! ** Black Opal - Guardian Rose *'Dual Barriers' ** Topaz - Prodigal General *'Damage Immunity Barriers' ** Smoky Quartz - Fearless Smokescreen ** White Onyx - White Tears Piercing Certain skills have Piercing, which will inflict damage regardless of any Barriers except Damage Immunity Barrier. *'Piercing Skills' ** Amethyst - Corona Smash ** Citrine - Break Sweep ** Lapis Lazuli - Heroic Ray ** Meteorite - Meteor Impact ** Demantoid Garnet - Bulls-Eye ** Sunstone - Shining Straight ** Turquoise - Lightning Slash Cardinal ** Black Opal - Demonic Eye Hitotachi =Positive Effects= Positive effects that improve combat are divided into three categories: Stat Buffs, Immunities and Special Abilities. Stat Up Applied buffs are positive effects from skills that grant bonuses, usually an increase in attack or defense. Stat buffs and passives that do the same thing do not stack - only the highest multiplier takes precedence. All applied buffs are turn-based, meaning skills such as Pearl's Forced Op and Demantoid's Bulls-Eye can reduce their durations. Cat's Eye Cat's Eye's Flaming Pipe • Shiranui and Rock Crystal's Evil-Cleansing Rain removes all applied buffs regardless of duration. Attack Up Bonuses that directly increase the Attack stat of characters, including weapon stats and amulet bonuses. This does not affect characters with magical attack type. *'Attack Up Passives' ** Garnet - Deep Scarlet Spear Prime (60%, all) ** Sapphire - Silent Azure Tactics (50%, self) ** Spinel - Phantasmagoric Shadow (40%, all) *'Attack Up Skills' ** Tiger's Eye - Tiger Cat Soul (50%, all) ** Rose Quartz - Guardian Rose (40%, all) Magic Up Bonuses that directly increase the Magic stat of characters, including weapon stats and amulet bonuses. This does not affect characters with physical attack type. *'Magic Up Passives' ** Inca Rose - Tale of a Dream (30%, all) ** Black Opal Hidden Arcanum • Oboromugen (30%, self) *'Magic Up Skills' ** Tiger's Eye - Tiger Cat Soul (50%, all) Defense Up Bonuses that directly increase the Defense stat of characters, including armor stats and amulet bonuses. *'Defense Up Passives' ** Emerald - Evergreen Protection (60%, all) ** Aqua Aura - Brave of Current Times (50%, all) Damage Dealt Up Separate from Attack Up and Magic Up, these calculations apply after Defense, which multiplies the total damage by the multiplier stated. Unlike Attack and Magic bonuses, this does not affect healers. *'Damage Dealt Up Passives' ** Rock Crystal - Teacher's Guidance (30%, all) ** Topaz - Prodigal General (30%, all) *'Damage Dealt Up Skills' ** Coral - Sea God's Aura (50%, all) Damage Taken Down This bonus applies after Defense, which reduces the total damage taken equal to the multiplier stated. This does not reduce damage from Status Effects. *'Damage Taken Down Passives' ** Aquamarine - Guardian of Aqua Moon (50%, all, magic only) ** Nephrite - Intuitive Maid (50%, all, magic only) ** Sunstone - Sun of Courage (50%, all, physical only) ** Tourmaline - Innocent Talent (20%, all) *'Damage Taken Down Skills' ** Emerald - Verdant Barrier (80%, self) ** Aqua Aura - Blue Braver (50%, self) ** Obsidian - Lava Skin (50%, self) Barrier Barriers grants the user or its allies some form of damage negation shields that last for a certain amount of turns or hits depending on the type of Barrier. Guard Break ignores all these Barrier types, except Damage Immunity. None of the barriers however, will block status damage from Burn, Poison, Corrosion, Diamond's Petrify, Sapphire's Freeze and Amethyst's Reflect. Physical Barrier Physical Barriers negate all physical type damage, notably damage from duelists and tanks. *'Physical Barrier Passives' ** Demantoid Garnet - Gun-Crazy (3 turns) ** Hawk's Eye - Cool-Headed Discipline (3 turns) ** Pearl - Genius's Remedy (3 turns) ** Turquoise - Compassionate Leader (3 turns) ** Zircon - Hero Stance (3 turns) *'Physical Barrier Skills' ** Sphene - Over-Negotiate (2 turns, self) Magical Barrier Magical Barriers negate all magic type damage, notably damage from mages and healers. *'Magical Barrier Passives' ** Meteorite - Lucky Star (3 turns) ** Peridot - Eureka! (2 turns) *'Magical Barrier Skills' ** Rose Quartz - Guardian Rose (2 turns, self) Dual Barrier Dual Barriers negate both types of damage. *'Dual Barrier Passives' ** Topaz - Prodigal General (3 turns) Damage Immune Barrier Similar to Dual Barrier, except it also includes Piercing Damage. All Damage Immune Barriers are removed after being hit by a certain number of times. Effect damage will not break this barrier. *'Damage Immune Barrier Skills' ** Smoky Quartz - Fearless Smokescreen (1 block, all) ** White Onyx - White Tears (2 blocks, single) Immunity Immunities completely negate a specific type of negative Status Effect from ever activating, resulting in a 0% multiplier for the chance to happen. All immunity bonuses except All Stat Immunity are applied to all allies for a certain number of turns. *'Offense Reduction Immunity' ** White Onyx - Kagutsuchi's Prayer *'Stun Immunity' ** Opal - Prestigious Chief ** Aventurine - Deep Acupuncture *'Restrain Immunity' ** Tiger's Eye - Fighting Spirit *'Burn Immunity' ** Coral - Dance of Dance *'Freeze Immunity' ** Morganite - Cool Snow *'Petrify Immunity' ** Obsidian - Heroic Stalwart *'Silence Immunity' ** Tourmaline - Innocent Talent *'Blind Immunity' ** Chrysoprase - Sturdy Clarion *'All Status Immunity' ** Sapphire - Silent Azure Tactics ** Black Onyx - Black Dream "Nightmare" ** Emerald - Verdant Barrier ** Amber - Introvert Wunderkind Debuffers Certain skills have extra effects that remove turn-based positive effects, and is divided into two types - Turn Reduction and Removal. Turn Reduction shortens the duration of all turn-based positive effects by a specified number, while Removal directly removes positive buffs, but only if they are applied from enemy skills. *'Turn Reduction Skills' ** Lapis Lazuli - Judgment (2 turns, all) ** Pearl - Forced Op (2 turns, all) ** Demantoid Garnet - Equilibrium (2 turns, three) ** Spinel - Creeping Shade Sword (3 turns, single) ** Emerald - Wave Force Shield (2 turns, single) *'Removal Skills' ** Cat's Eye - Flaming Pipe • Shiranui (all) ** Rock Crystal - Evil-Cleansing Crystal Rain (three) =Negative Effects= Stat Down Stat Down skills are negative effects that reduce you or your opponent's combat stats, be it attack, magic or defense. Stat reductions from passives cannot be cleansed, and can only be temporarily removed with Out Of Battle Status Conditions, or if the owner of that passive is taken out. Stat reductions from skills last a specified number of turns and can be cleansed with Skills. *'Attack Down' *'Damage Dealt Down' *'Defense Down' **Ruby **Cat's Eye **Sphene *'Damage Taken Up' Status Condition Status Conditions are negative effects that disrupt you and your opponent. A character inflicted with a Status Condition must wait for 2 turns for it to be removed, and often hampers with the character's attacks and skills. These negative effects can be cleansed by certain characters, and can be negated with amulets. All status conditions lasts 2 turns, can be reapplied to restart the duration, and are divided into the following categories: Continuous Damage, Immobile, Out of Battle, Blind and Silence.. Each category contains sub-types, and status conditions can pile up and stack together as long as the status condition is of a different sub-type. Continuous Damage' This category of Status conditions deals damage directly when the inflicted target conducts their normal attack, regardless of success. Continuous damage status conditions cannot be negated by any Barriers, but are affected by attack and defense calculations. This category also includes special cases from Diamond and Sapphire, which deals damage when their status conditions end. *'Burn' ** Amethyst - Corona Smash (all) ** Nepthrite - Incinerate • Flame Scissors (all) ** Ruby - Strong Bow Inferno (single) *'Poison' ** Black Onyx - Tri-Head Poison Claw "Cerberus" (all) *'Corrosion' ** Black Onyx - Deathly Dance "Dance Macabre" (all) *'Special'' ** Diamond - Radiant Flare (all) ** Sapphire - Frost Strike (all) ** Diamond - Unyielding Flash (single) ** Sapphire - Glacial Split (single) Immobile This category of status conditions restrict all actions, including attacks, counters and skills. The three types are Stun, Restrain and Paralysis. *'Stun' ** Meteorite - Meteor Impact (all) ** Zircon - Zircon ver. • Radiant Flare (all) ** Citrine - Break Sweep (three) ** Black Opal - Demonic Eye Hitotachi (two) ** Aqua Aura - Aqua Light Slash (single) ** Emerald - Wave Force Shield (single) ** Inca Rose - Ink Blast (single) ** Obsidian - Grand Impact (single) ** Smoky Quartz - Roundabout Phantom Thief (attack) ** Tiger's Eye - Fighting Spirit (attack) *'Restrain' ** Garnet - Soaring Spear - Scatter (all) ** Pearl - Secret Remedy Elixiball (all) ** Garnet - Blinking Spear - Scarlet (single) *'Paralysis' ** Inca Rose - Paint Bomber (all) ** Moonstone - Creeping Twin Bolt (two) *Blind **Red Jasper **Apatite **Demantoid Garnet *Silence **Topaz **Jadeite Out of Battle Type *Petrify **Diamond **Rose Quartz *Freeze **Sapphire **Morganite